die_antwoordfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Die Antwoord
Die Antwoord (африк. Ответ\Смертельный ответ) — южноафриканская рэп-рейв группа, образовавшаяся в 2008 году в Кейптауне,ЮАР. Группа состоит из троих участников: Ninja,Yo-landi Vi$$er и DJ Hi-Tek. Стиль группы был сформирован под влиянием культуры «'Zef'» и творчества фотографа Роджера Баллена. В 2009 году Die Antwoord выпустили свой первый студийный альбом $O$,после чего он был выложен в свободный доступ для скачивания на официальном официальном сайте группы.Видео клип "Enter the ninja" из этого-же альбома обратил внимание общества.После короткого сотрудничества с компанией Interscope Records, в 2011 году, музыкантами был основан собственный звукозаписывающий лейбл Zef Records, где были выпущены последующие альбомы Ten$Ion (2012) и Donker Mag (2014).Также группа снялась в фильме "Робот по имени Чаппи" (Chappie) режиссера Нила Бломкампа. Стиль группы До Die Antwoord, вокалист Ниндзя много лет выступал в различных хип-хоп группах таких,как The Original Evergreen, The Constructus Corporation и MaxNormal.TV. В интервью журналу Rolling Stone, он сказал: "Всё, что я делал до Die Antwoord было лишь экспериментами и детскими шалостями, целью которых был поиск Die Antwoord… Всё, что было ранее, было несерьёзным и бессмысленным!" Часто артистам задают вопрос,не является ли их творчество шуткой или розыгрышем.Когда Ниндзю спросили, насколько сильно он вжился в свой образ, он ответил:"Я ровно такой же Ниндзя, как Кларк Кент является Суперменом. Единственная разница, что я не снимаю на ночь свой грёбаный костюм!" Die Antwoord называют свои работы «документальной фантастикой» и «практиками, расширяющими сознание», цель которых — шокировать. Ниндзя рассказал журналу Spin: "Люди часто живут неосознанно, и нам приходится использовать свое искусство, как отбойный молот, чтобы разбудить их. Некоторые люди слишком оторваны от реальности. Они не перестают спрашивать: «Вы это всерьез? Вы не шутите?» На это мы коротко отвечаем словом, привезенным из ЮАР: dwanky. Это переводится, приблизительно как «чушь, нелепость». Однако нам приходится совмещать жесткий футуризм с нежностью к своим слушателям. Если мы не будем хоть немного привлекательными, нам не удастся достучаться до людей и вытащить их из скучной рутины, в которой они увязли." Die Antwoord имеет большое количество последователей своего культа, а фан-арт поклонников отличается своей плодовитостью. В нескольких клипах группы использованы работы известного фотографа Роджера Баллена. Музыкальный и визуальный стиль группы наполнен элементами Zef культуры. Идеология Zef описывается, как вычурное совмещение убогости модерна с устаревшими, отмирающими элементами культуры. Йо-Ланди говорит: "Это про людей, которые тюнингуют свой автомобиль, про золотые самородки и прочее дерьмо. Zef это когда ты бедный, но прикольный. Ты бедный, но ты сексуальный и стильный. ("It's associated with people who soup their cars up and rock gold and shit. Zef is, you're poor but you're fancy. You're poor but you're sexy, you've got style.")" Песни группы исполняются на Африкаанс, Кхоса и английском языках. История группы Дебютный альбом $O$ В записи альбома $O$ принимали участие музыканты Garlic Brown (известен как Knoffel Bruin), Cape Flats, Scallywag, Jaak Paarl (известен как Jaak), Isaac Mutant и Jack Parow. Обложку альбома разработал фотограф Clayton James Cubitt. В 2009 году кинематографист Rob Malpage снял видео клип «Enter the Ninja» (англ. Входит Ниндзя). В клипе снимался известный художник, музыкант и диджей Леон Бота '''(англ. '''Leon Botha). За несколько месяцев видео набрало миллионы просмотров. Сингл «'Evil Boy'» (англ. Злой Мальчик) продюсировал американский артист Diplo, стихи были написаны приглашённым вокалистом Wanga на его родном языке Кхоса. Сюжет песни завязан на отрицании традиционного для Кхоса обрезания, и герой песни, оставшийся необрезанным, стал «злым мальчиком на всю жизнь». Видео собрало более пятнадцати миллионов просмотров к октябрю 2014 года. Interscope и переиздание $O$ После успеха видео, Die Antwoord подписали контракт на запись альбома с Interscope Records. В апреле 2010 года они выступили перед аудиторией в 40000 человек в рамках концерта Coachella Music Festival. После концерта группа отправилась в международный тур в поддержку дебютного альбома. В конце 2010 года,они выиграли премию MySpace в категории «''Лучшее музыкальное Видео 2010 года''» и премию за дебютное видео «Enter The Ninja». Разрыв с Interscope. Zef Recordz и выпуск Ten$Ion ' В ноябре 2011 года группа порвала отношения с Interscope Records из-за конфликта, касающегося сингла «'Fok Julle Naaiers». Йо-Ланди рассказывает, что Interscope заставляла их «''сделать текст более попсовым''», чтобы заработать больше денег. Однако Die Antwoord считали: «''Если пытаться делать песни, которые будут нравиться другим, то группа навсегда останется дерьмом. Всегда нужно делать только то, что нравится самим. Если удастся совместить эти две задачи, то это будет чудом''». И Die Antwoord удалось это сделать. Группа зарегистрировала собственный независимый звукозаписывающий лейбл Zef Recordz и через него выпустила новый альбом. В выпуске альбома принимали участие компания Good Smile Company, маркетинговую поддержку оказала Downtown Records. Кроме «'Fok Julle Naaiers'», в альбом вошли синглы «'I Fink U Freeky'», «'Baby’s on Fire'» и «'Fatty Boom Boom'», которые быстро стали хитами и привлекли внимание к группе. В целом критики довольно прохладно встретили альбом. Чуть позже альбом Ten$Ion был дополнен синглом «'XP€N$IV $H1T'». Т'урне и Donker Mag' = После выхода «'XP€N$IV $H1T'», Die Antwoord предприняли короткий тур по Европе (июнь-июль), и после начала гастролей порадовали фанатов новым синглом «'Cookie Thumper!'», вышедшим одновременно с видеоклипом на песню. В это же время группа объявила название следующего альбома: «'Donker Mag'», который увидел свет 3 июня 2014. 20 мая 2014 вышел клип на песню — «'Pitbull Terrier'». Сотрудничество Роджер Баллен помогал группе с декорациями для их первого клипа «Enter the Ninja». Баллен также принимал участие в съёмках клипа «I Fink U Freeky». В клипе были использованы некоторые его работы . Создатель «'Горьких Комиксов'» Антон Каннемейер использовал образ Die Antwoord в своих работах. Делясь впечатлениями о песне «'Doos dronk'», он сказал: «''Если существует песня, отражающая идеологию „Горьких Комиксов“, то это именно'' „Doos dronk“». В 2013 году Die Antwoord отклонили предложение Леди Гаги выступать на разогреве во время её южноафриканского турне. Вдохновение В рекламном видео альбома Ten$Ion использовался образ, сильно напоминающий персонажа из скульптурной композиции The Butcher Boys, работы Jane Alexander. По требованию правообладателей видео было уничтожено. Работа Антона Каннемейера «'Чёрный гинеколог'» (англ. Black Gynecologist) стала вдохновением для эпизода с извлечением Креветки Парктаун из Леди Гаги, в клипе «'Fatty Boom Boom'». Дискография Альбомы * 2009 — ''$O$'' * 2012''' — Ten$Ion' * 2014' — Donker Mag''' * 2015''' — RATSRULE23' 'Мини-альбомы (EP)' * 2010 '— 5''' * 2010 — ''Ekstra'' Синглы * 2009 — ''Wat Pomp' '' * 2009 '''— Wat Pomp? (Sixteen Jones) * 2009 — Dagga puff * 2009 — In your face * 2009 — Never le nkemise * 2009 — Orinoco Ninja flow * 2009 — She makes me a killer * 2009 — Super evil * 2009 — Tic tic tic * 2009 — ''Beat Boy'' * 2010 — ''Enter the Ninja'' * 2010 — Very fancy * 2010 — Wie maak die jol vol * 2010 — ''Fish Paste'' * 2010 — Money and da power * 2010 — ''Evil Boy'' * 2010 — Zef side /Beat boy * 2011 — ''Rich Bitch'' * 2011 — U make a Ninja wanna fuck * 2011 — ''Fok Julle Naaiers'' * 2011 — Dj Hi — Tek rulez * 2011 — Liewe maatjies * 2011 — Wat kyk jy * 2011 — Doos dronk * 2012 — ''I Fink U Freeky'' * 2012 — ''Baby’s On Fire'' * 2012 — ''XP€N$IV $H1T'' * 2012 — ''Dis Iz Why I’m Hot (Zef Remix)'' * 2012 — ''Fatty Boom Boom'' * 2013 — ''Cookie Thumper!'' * 2014 — ''Pitbull Terrier'' * 2014 — UGLY BOY Видеоклипы * 2009 —''' '''Wat Pomp? * 2010 — Beat Boy * 2010 — Enter The Ninja * 2010 — Evil Boy * 2011 — Rich Bitch * 2012 — Fatty Boom Boom * 2012 — I Fink U Freeky * 2012 — Baby’s on Fire * 2012 — Fok Julle Naaiers * 2012 — Dis Iz Why I’m Hot * 2013 — Cookie Thumper! * 2014 — Pitbull Terrier * 2014 — Ugly Boy Саундтреки • Far Cry 3 (I Fink U Freeky) • Робот по имени Чаппи (Cookie Thumper!) =